


Happy Birthday Baby!

by AyaFaulkner



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaFaulkner/pseuds/AyaFaulkner
Summary: (One Shot) It's Usagi's Birthday but everyone, even her own family has forgotten. The only one who remembers is her tall, dark, and handsome nemesis, who is seeming less and less like an enemy by the second. Inspired by 16 candles, but not much. Just some fun fluffy fluffy for ya!





	Happy Birthday Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted for Usagi's B-day, I thought I would post it here a little early for you guys this year. I put it on FF a few years ago and forgot to put it here lol. Hope you all enjoy it!

 

** Happy Birthday Baby **

 

_“It is not true that people stop pursuing dreams because they grow old, they grow old because they stop pursuing dreams.”_

**_―_ _Gabriel García Márquez_ **

 

His butt was numb from sitting on the ridiculously hard stool but it was his ‘usual’ spot.  You sit in one spot one time…..

His coffee was cold already but the need to have an excuse to be there was more important than the cold sludge he was now forcing himself to drink.  Motoki was there somewhere but it had been a while since he had seen the blonde or his apron. You would think being good friends with the guy who worked here would get you some benefits, but in his case, it meant he usually got ignored.  Having his less than sunny disposition didn’t help manners, Furuhata was probably hiding from him anyways.

The sunny blonde knew he wasn’t there for him and any minute now, his true reason for being at this kid’s arcade would come through the door.  The fact that this, of all places, was her usual hang out spot and the only place he was guaranteed a sighting made things so much harder for him.  He was, after all, almost in college while the patrons that filtered in and out around him were half his age. It was hard not to feel like a pervert.

Same could be said about his feelings for a certain blonde haired goddess, and no he did not mean Furuhata.  Having a crush on Motoki would be easier.

However, his reasons for being here today, although still closely associated, were more than just to get a peek at her or share a short, and heated, moment with her.  Today was special. It was Usagi’s birthday.

School was out for summer but he knew the bouncing ray of sunshine would still come every day to the arcade, and stay longer than usual.

He was ready for her.  Today he was going to be nice.  He was going to give her a compliment and make her feel good on her special day.  It was the least he could do and if she or anyone else questioned it, he would just say it was his gift to her.  And if things went really well, then maybe they could make it a continuous thing. He would still pick on her occasionally though, he would miss how adorable she was when she raged if he didn’t.  Then they could become friends.

Friends.  That would be nice.  Motoki was his only one and even their relationship was strained.  The truth was, he kept everyone at a distance. He knew he did it and he didn’t really care, that was how he liked it.  That is until he met her.

Being so lost in thought, he didn’t notice that Motoki had appeared before him until his hand in his face caught his attention.

“Are you okay man?  You are kind of out of it today?  Did you party hard last night or something?”

He gave him a glance that conveyed his annoyance.  “You know very well that I don’t ‘party’.”

Furuhata just laughed and disappeared again in the back.  How was it that this guy still had a job here? Oh yeah, his family owes the place.

It wasn’t long until he came out for the back, a box filled with decorations in his hands.  He placed on the counter and was beginning to sift through it when, all the sudden, he stopped, panicked, and then threw the box behind the counter.  He pulled out his cloth and was wiping down the counter when he shot a furtive glance over at Mamoru.

He didn’t understand until he heard the chime of the doors ring out.  She was there, walking in right at that moment. He found her in the mirror behind the counter, watching her as she stumbled in, not due to her legendary lack of grace.  No this was something entirely different. Her shoulders were hunched over with her hair falling down her back. Her usual buns were in place but they lacked the bounce that they usually had.

Her glow was diminished, so much so that he was wondering if she was sick.  Leave it up to bun head to come out to the arcade when she was sick. She would probably wine about it being her birthday and how it was unfair.  Her mouth would go into that adorable pout...wait, was he actually hoping she was sick now?! Something was wrong with him.

She made her way without a word to him or Motoki to her booth and folded her arms on the table.  Then she let her head fall onto her arms in a dramatic ‘thud’. He glanced over at Motoki, who was watching the girl as well, but he showed no sign of concern.  Furuhata didn’t even go over and check on her, which was weird, and instead ducked into the back. He could make out him in the tiny window of the door. He had pulled his cell out and was talking in hushed tones that he could not make out.

He glanced back at the defeated blonde just behind him.  The sight was heartbreaking. Miss Happy-go-lucky, poops rainbows, and probably has a pet unicorn at home looked pretty defeated.

Where were her friends?  And what the hell was Motoki doing that was so much more important than cheering up one of his favorite customers?

Before he even really knew what he was doing, he was sitting in front of her.  She had her face buried in her arms and still when he sat he couldn’t help but notice her stiffen a bit at his presences.  

 _Okay Mamoru, remember, be nice.  Come on now, you can do it!_ “Hey there Odango.”   _What the hell is wrong with you?  I said nice! You know she hates that name?_

But she didn’t seem to notice, at least not like she usually did.  She lifted her head just enough to peek at him from her arms. There was an unbearable sadness in her beautiful eyes, it was suffocating.  But then again, he found it hard to breathe every time she looked at him no matter what the circumstances. This time though, when normally she might spare him a glance before turning away or he would say something on the mean scale that would cause her to turn away or close her eyes in irritation, she kept her eyes on him.  He watched as they left his eyes and roamed his chest and arms which he had crossed over his chest. Mamoru found himself vaguely wondering if he had something on him but refused to look away from the cerulean pools that quickly returned to his.

What was she thinking about?

 

bBd

 

The bright sun was shining through her window.  Even though it was summer break, she had been up for hours.  It was her birthday after all and it was a beautiful day, perfect!

She bounced over to her closet and pulled out her favorite dress, at least it was her favorite this week.  It was relatively new and she had yet to wear it. She had been waiting for this day just to do so.

It was white with white lace along all the edges giving the sun dress a bit of elegance.  Its heart-shaped neckline gave way to two straps that she tired around the base of her neck.  The bodice was tight but the skirt was loose from her waist down, stopping right above her knees to delicate lace.  She knew it was a bit risky but she put on a pair of white wedges. This was a new year, a new age and she was determined to be graceful and delicate, just the type of leader the Scouts needed and deserved.

Green eyes watched her from the bed, having finally woken up.  “Good morning Luna!”

Her sing-songy voice made the cat wince.  “You’re up early.”

She gave her guardian a wink, “Of course I am.  It is a special day after all!"

  
Luna stretched her back, her hindquarters going up high above her head.  “Oh really? Is it a holiday?”

Confusion graced her face, “No, not exactly.”

Luna finished her stretch and sat back, looking at her charge.  “I wish you would take your Scout responsibilities with this much gusto.”

“Luna..”  Her eyes were searching the feline’s face for any sign of recognition, “do you really not know what day it is?”

Now the cat was confused, looking at the calendar and then back at her.  “June 30th.”

“Annnnnddddd???”  She gestured with her hands as if she could pull the memory out of the cat’s brain herself.

“.....is it President’s day?”

“Ug!  Oh, Luna!”

She stomped out of her room, missing the smile that spread across the deceptive feline’s face.

Coming into the kitchen, she expected to see her family assembled and her mother making her a special birthday breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and strawberries, but instead, she found only her mother in the kitchen, cleaning up.

“Oh, good morning Usagi!  What would you like for breakfast?”

Her mouth dropped open, forcing her to pick it back up to respond.  “The same thing I always want on this day? Where is everyone?”

Her mother turned to look at her for the first time, “...This day?  Shingo left to go to baseball practice and your father is at work already.”

She sighed, “Come on mom, this isn’t funny.”

“Usagi, just tell me what you want for breakfast, I’m not a mind reader you know?”

She turned, making her way towards the front door.  “Nothing, I’m not hungry.” All she wanted to do now was get out of there.

Walking through the park, she made her way over to Hikawa Shrine.  There was no way her friends would have forgotten her birthday too!

Rei was sweeping when she made it to the top of the ridiculously long set of stairs.  Her black hair switching back and forth with her motions. The Priestess looked up, giving her a small smile.

“Wow, you’re up and out early.  Especially for you Usagi-chan! Is there a sale mangas somewhere?”

She ignored the jab and looked around, “Where is everyone?”

Rei gave her an amused look, “Well Ami has cram school and Mako went to the mountains for some training.  I would have gone with her but Grampa insisted that I stay and do some of my duties here. We all told you all of this last week, did you forget already Odango?”

“I guess so…” she didn’t even feel the spark within her to fight with Rei, even after the second insult in less than two minutes.

Turning on her heel, she left without another word to the Pyro, who had no problems letting her slip away.

The only place she could think of to go was the arcade, maybe the Crown would cheer her up a bit.  And maybe Motoki would remember what day it was. Maybe he would have a special treat for her.

She knew she was dragging as she entered, but add in her sadness and the lack of food in her belly, she didn’t have the energy to put up any kind of front.  Then when Motoki disappeared as soon as she entered, she didn’t have the heart to approach him. Besides that a certain dark shadow was sitting at the counter, she couldn’t handle another person forgetting what day it was.  So far, she hadn’t even gotten a single ‘Happy Birthday’ from anyone.

Everyone had forgotten her birthday.

She made it to their usual booth, finally letting herself sink down onto the cold, hard plastic.  At the moment, the plastic and her heart had a lot in common. She hid her face in her arms, allowing a few tears to release themselves.  Maybe it was too much to ask for, everyone remembering her birthday? She was 16 after all, maybe she was too old for such luxuries like having her friends and family throw a fuss over her birth.  But, it certainly wasn’t too much to ask for a ‘Happy Birthday’, especially from her own mother. _I mean the woman did give birth to me, the whole premise of the day revolves closely to her!_

Someone slid into the booth, across from her.  Somehow, without looking up, she knew who it was and it caused her whole body to tense.  Every time he ever got near to her, it was the same thing. Which happened a lot oddly enough, given their heated….debates, they always ended up closer together than she would like.

 _You know you love it._   **_Shut up._ **

“Hey there Odango.”

She lifted her eyes to him, taking him in.  From what she could see above the table, he had on a black collared shirt.  He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons were undone, that along with his hair falling over his eyes, gave him a relaxed air to his usual tight-laced, private school boy look.  It didn’t matter which look he was sporting though, he was gorgeous no matter how much it angered herself that she admitted it.

Her eyes flitted back up to his to find them glued to hers, causing her treacherous heart to race wildly.  His eyes were a storm of emotions, ones that she could never read or truly make out as one would always give way to another before she could read them.

There was no sign of discomfort or shyness even as their eyes continued their connection, “Where are all your friends?”

She shrugged, the reminder of her current situation being enough to finally tear her eyes from his, focusing on the design on the table before her.  But they didn’t stay there for long.

“Well...Happy Birthday, Odango.”

Ripping her eyes back to his, she found a small smile playing on his lips that made her want to melt.  She didn’t even care that he had used her most hated nickname, someone had finally told her Happy Birthday.  As much as she wanted to relent on the fact that it had come from her nemesis, she had a hard time focusing on that fact.  A tickle traced down her cheek and his face changed from amused to worried. Placing a hand on her cheek she found it wet, a tear escaping without her permission.

She looked at her now wet hand and then back to him.  “Oh great, I suppose you are going to make fun of me for this now too.”

Now his face changed from worried to anger.  “How cold-hearted do you think I am Usagi?”

She tried to gulp, finding her mouth dry and the task a bit difficult.  “Very.”

Guilt ripped at her heart as she saw the now hurt look on his face.  This man was her enemy, a bain on her existence, and yet she couldn’t help but care for him.  Even with his unkind and thoughtless words, deep down, she couldn’t bring herself to hate him.

He got up to leave, standing beside the booth they had temporary shared.  “Have a good day, Usagi.”

She suddenly stood, her body reacting for her, and grabbed his hand before he could get too far away.  “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

He stopped his exit, but he didn’t face her, nor did he pull his hand from hers.  He just waited, as if he knew she wasn’t done.

“You are the only person who remembered.”  Now he turned and looked at her with a shocked look on his beautiful face.  “Everyone forgot that today was my birthday,” she let out a sad laugh, “Even my own family forgot.”

One hand still held his while the other covered her eyes, feeling another onslaught of tears threatening.  She vaguely recognized that they were still holding hands and that he was gently squeezing hers as she continued.

“I guess it’s pretty stupid, getting so upset over something like this.  Real immature huh?”

His fingers laced through hers, causing a small, unnoticeable gasp to fall out of her mouth.  But he didn’t give her any time to comprehend the action, as she was soon pulled towards and out the door by none other than Chiba, baka, Mamoru.

Unknown by the couple, a certain blonde haired, apron-clad man returned from his hiding place, just missing the two of them exit.  He searched frantically around, looking for either of them and coming up empty.

“Well dammit.”

 

bBd

 

He wasn’t sure what he was doing.  The only things he did know was; he couldn’t stand to see Usagi looking so sad and depressed, she hadn’t even reacted to his usual taunting, and she had yet to pull her hand away from his as he led her to who knows where.

At first, he reveled in the feeling of her small warm hand in his.  But now he was nervous, knowing that if it wasn’t already, his palm was sure to start sweating any moment now.  Usagi struck him as the type that wouldn’t pull away no matter what the circumstances, she wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt someone’s feelings.  It was part of her beauty, but it also made her vulnerable, someone could take advantage of that fact.

_Isn’t that what you are doing right now?_

Maybe he was, and a part of him was too afraid to find out.  Usagi was too nice of a person to pull her hand away from his, this was true, but he really hoped that she didn’t want to pull away.  That she was enjoying holding his hand even a fraction as much as he was. But it was wrong of him to make her do it. He slowly opened his hand, flexing his fingers away from her smooth skin, Mamoru was pleasantly surprised when she did loosen her hold in the slightest.  She did give him a look of confusion at his action, but it promptly disappeared when he tightened his grip once more.

They walked like that in silence for several moments until they hit the park and he still had no clue where to take her.

“Um..excuse me Mamoru but...where are we going?”

He looked at the small shy look on her face, it was as if she was afraid to ask.  Maybe she feared his answer or feared breaking the moment that they were inevitably sharing.  They both stopped, looking at each other, making it clear that neither of them had any ideas. He expected her to fuss or wail at them being so close or even that he didn’t have a special plan in store for them.  Instead, she kept her hand in his and stood before him, allowing him to drink her in.

A light flush colored her cheeks pink and her hair was a bit wild from all the excitement.  Even though they had been going at a slow pace, he couldn’t help but notice that her chest was rising and falling as if they had been jogging.  But so was his, due to his racing heart. A breeze picked up her scent, brushing it over him in an intoxicating manner. Her vanilla scent mixed delicately with the floral air around them.

Her little white dress stood out brightly in the sunshine, and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu, it was crushing his senses for a minute.

He shook himself free of it, earning a strange look from his company.  It occurred to him, how appropriate the timing of her birthday was. The summer sun had brought clear skies, green trees, and bright flowers.  It was almost as if fate had purposefully planned it that way, knowing that such a bright and happy child belonged to this time of year.

But she was still waiting for his response.  Even as well as he knew Usagi, her personality at least, he had no idea what would be good enough for her birthday.  Was there any harm in asking?

“What would you like to do Odango?”

He cringed inwardly as he realized too late that he had used the wrong name again, but she only eyed him carefully.  “I don’t know...what are my limits?”

“Your limits?  Oh..uh….it can’t be too far away.  No further than an hour away. And it can’t be something impossible.  I’m sorry but there is no way I can get you in to see your favorite pop star or anything like that.”

She nodded her head, accepting his rules and not even fighting him on it.  “Can we just walk around for a little while?”

He nodding in agreement as if he could turn her down for anything today anyway.  Especially such a simple request. He really expected her to go all out, ask for a more extravagant day than just walking around in the park.  But the day was still young…

To his extreme surprise and delight, she held on tightly to his hand, not wanting to let go in the slightest.  He really didn’t know if it was for her sake or his at this point, but like hell if he was going to fight it.

They walked aimlessly for a little while, then he started to pull them to a part of the park he knew she would like.

The roses were in full bloom, some even past their prime at this point in the season.  But they were still beautiful, plenty of colors and smells. And they weren’t alone, there was a large variety of flowers all around the couple as they walked hand and hand.

“What is your favorite flower?”  He asked after several moments of comfortable silence.

She gave a small shrug, “Maybe Roses...although these ones here are a close second.”  She pointed to a flower with big pink blooms, leaning over to smell one, “They smell amazing.”

“Peonies.  That is a Peony Odango.”

She puffed her cheeks out and rolled her eyes.  “Just cause you know it all, doesn’t mean you have to be a ‘know-it-all’.”

He laughed, “But how else would you learn anything?”

She shook her head and looked back at the flower.  “Peony huh? What’s your favorite? Or, do boys not have favorite flowers?”

“Red Roses.”

She looked surprised, “That’s very specific.”

He shrugged, “I just know what I like.”

Their eyes found each other, locking on one another at his comment.  He didn’t mean it in any other way or to be salacious in the least. And yet, here they were staring at one another as if he had admitted right out how he felt about her.  He didn’t miss the small blush on her cheeks before she turned away, pulling on the hand they shared towards another part of the park.

They came to a top of a hill that overlooked a small playground before they stopped again.  The playground was packed full of children, running and screaming from one another. They stood there for a minute, just watching when a thought occurred to him.  It was so surprising even to himself, that he blurted it out without thinking anything of it.

“What about Koishikawa?”

She looked confused as if she wasn’t sure if she heard him right.  “Koishikawa? You mean the amusement park?”

“Do you know of another?”  He smirked at her. _You are supposed to be nice to her today!_  He mentally smacked himself, but old habits will die hard.

Now she just looked surprised, “You want to go there?”

“Do you?”

She looked back at the kids playing and then back at him.  “I don’t want you to go out of your way Mamoru. I mean...just this,” she gestured to the park and their hands oddly, “has been more than nice enough.  You don’t have to do anything else.”

He furrowed his brows at her.  “I don’t have to do anything. I want to do this.”

Her grip tightened slightly at his words.  “Why?”

He could feel she was trembling slightly, as if afraid of him.  “I don’t know.”

After hours, she released his hand, pulling it up to cross around her chest.  “I would love to go, I have never been actually. But I don’t want my first time there to be with someone who would rather be anywhere else in the world than there with me.”

It had only been a few seconds, but already his hand missed hers.  “I wouldn’t feel that way.”

Her eyes borrowed into his, “Are you sure?”  Her tone conveyed her lack of belief in his words.

He placed a hand on her elbow as it rounded protectively around her chest.  “There is no other place I would rather be today.”

He was surprised when she didn’t pull away and even more surprised when she didn’t balk back at his words.  Even still, he found himself frozen, waiting for her reaction. All she did was look back at him, watching him as if waiting for him to reveal himself as a jerk who was just messing with her.

But he wasn’t.  He meant every word and the fact that he had been able to say it out loud to her scared him a bit.  The goal was to nice today, but maybe he was pushing it a bit far. This was how friends acted right?

Her eyes still didn’t move off of him and neither did his hand from her.  “Okay, let’s go then!”

Now excitement flooded her, finally letting it be a reality.  She took his hand again and he silently rejoiced at it as she pulled him away from the park and towards Koishikawa.

 

bBd

 

Forty minutes on the train and soon Tokyo Dome loomed in front of them.  She had dreamed of coming here with the girls or even on a date, but here she was with Mamoru baka...even though he wasn’t much of a baka today.

They had held hands, almost all day, only letting go on the train.  It was packed, so Mamoru gave her the only seat and stood over her like a protective barrier from any perves that may be lingering around.  She wasn’t exactly dressed for riding the train and she couldn’t believe that Mamoru stood for such a long time. She even tried to give him her seat many times throughout the ride but he refused.

“Birthday girl always gets to sit.”

He said it with a smile and it was honestly the nicest thing he had done for her.  Well...besides spending all this time with her on her birthday. He must feel really bad for her, no way he would go through all of this if her family and friends had forgotten her.

They stood on the bridge connecting them to the park.  The tops of the rides could be seen from there, screams of pure joy bouncing off the trees and cement.  Even though it was the middle of the day, the lights flashed beyond the gates, making the place look alive.

They waited in a line, which thankfully didn’t take as long as she feared it would, and were greeted by a beautiful woman sitting inside her booth.  She looked at the two of them, her eyes lingering on Mamoru for much longer than was needed. For some reason, it made jealousy churn in her belly.

“Good afternoon.  Will it be two tickets then?”

She smiled in a way that made it seem like she was selling tickets to herself instead of the park.  “Uh...yes, two please.”

She shifted to get her money out of her purse when Mamoru stopped her.  “No no. Birthday girl does not pay.”

The woman in the booth lit up.  “Aw, it’s your birthday little girl?  Is your big brother taking you out on your special day?”

She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger at this woman’s obvious attempt to belittle her.

Seconds away from opening her mouth and letting her have it, she was stopped once again by Mamoru.  “Yeah, promised my cute little sis a day full of fun!” He put a hand on her head and ruffled her bangs.

She growled at him, but neither of them seemed to notice as they continued to flirt like she wasn’t there.  “Aw, that is just too sweet! You know what, I really shouldn’t do this but here.”

The woman laid across her counter, pressing her breast up and out as a little peep show and handed over two neon orange bracelets with their tickets.  The cashier barely looked at her and clearly never even considered her as Mamoru’s date instead of his sister. But, was she even his date?

Mamoru started pushing her away towards the gate, waving awkwardly at the woman like a fool.  She took a last glance at the cashier, really taking in her appearance for the first and last time.  Her dark brown hair curled around her face, in a manner that was clearly not natural. And her face was pretty but would have been prettier if it wasn’t caked in makeup, at least, that was her opinion.  Her pouty lips were cherry red, a color that made her pale, perfect skin stand out even more. Her dark long lashes fluttered beautifully, surely press on's. Just like her nails that clacked on the keyboard when she checked them in.  Was this the kind of girl Mamoru was in to? The kind of girl she wasn’t and would never be?

She wasn’t sure what worried her more, that Mamoru could be into that kind of woman or that it bothered her that he might be.   _I don’t care.  Let stupid Mamoru baka like whomever he wants, it doesn’t matter to me!_  That was her mantra as he pushed into the park but for some reason, it was doing nothing to calm her down.

As soon as they were out of sight from the check-in, she pulled away from his touch.  All she could think about was getting away from him, she didn’t like how he was making her feel in the slightest.  First, it was telling her happy birthday, then holding her hand through the park, taking her out for her birthday, and now he was back to his usual self, teasing her.  Just when she thought they were past all that and could maybe be friends. But she let herself get set up for it, she let herself believe it was possible, that all of this was the real Mamoru.

She was leaving him behind with little effort, guess he wanted to get away from her too.  A warm hand grabbed her elbow and she tried to ignore the tingle that went through her from his touch.  He spun her around to meet stormy dark blue eyes and she did her best to make her eyes just as stormy.

“You’re mad.”

“Well, well and here I thought you were a complete idiot.  Of course, I’m mad!”

He looked lost, “Why?!”

He still held one of her arms, so she took the free one and placed it on his head, ruffling his hair and ignoring how soft it felt.  “Oh I don’t know _Big Bro_ , what do you think?!”

His mouth twerked into a smile which only infuriated her more, pulling out of his grasp and walking away.  But he stayed close behind, laughing softly, “I’m sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.”

She crossed her arms across her chest, “You think?  If you brought me here just to make fun of me, then I’d rather just go home thank you.”

He stopped her again, grabbing her shoulders from behind.  “I’m sorry, I was just having a little fun at that girl’s expense.  If I’d known you would get so jealous….”

  
She ripped herself from his grasp and turned to stare him down.  “Jealous! Let’s get one thing straight Mamoru baka, I am NOT **jealous**!  I just don’t appreciate being used or treated like a child!!”

She stomped her foot for emphasis before turning away from him again and continuing to stomp away.  Which only caused him to laugh, a sound that sent shivers up her spine, another bodily response she tried desperately to ignore.  He stopped her again, spinning her around and leaning in dangerously close. His expression was that of someone who had figured out some big secret or had gotten some kind of happy surprise.  She couldn’t help but drink in his features, his dark blues crashing down on her cerulean.

“If I had known it would make you so jealous…”  She opened her mouth to scream at him but he silenced her with a finger on her lips, “make you so angry, I would have just told her you were my date.”

She could feel her cheeks ignite, either from his closeness or his words.  “This is not a date…”

It was meant as a statement, but it came out more like a question.  “Then what would you have liked me to say Odango?”

She shivered involuntarily as his breath touched her skin while he spoke.  “You could have just...said we were...friends…”

He loomed over her, standing so close now that they were almost embracing.  “Are we friends?”

Her neck craned back to look up at his face.  “Of course we are, idiot.”

It was a strange mixture of relief and sadness as he backed away from her after that.  “Then let’s go enjoy this day instead of bickering.”

She felt a bit light-headed, they had never gotten that close to one another in any of their other fights….had they?  Did they always get that close to one another when they fought and she just now realized? No, she would have noticed.  So what was so different this time?

 

bBd

 

She had gotten jealous, he couldn’t believe it.  He had hoped the two of them could at least be friends, but never did he ever dream that she might share his feelings of wanting more than friendship with him.  Well, to be fair, he did dream about it, quite a bit. Daydreams that were always squashed every time he saw her and opened his big mouth.

But he had seen it clear as day, even if she didn’t.  She probably wasn’t use to any negative emotions, but he had felt it a few times over the years when other boys showed Usagi attention.

Now he was being dragged by the enthusiastic blonde towards a large roller coaster.  Its white beams had it wrapped around the large Ferris wheel that slowly turned. It was a vast comparison to the coaster that roared by them.  Screams of, what he hoped, was enjoyment reached their ears as the carts passed. He really hadn’t thought this through.

They had to have been standing in line for 30 minutes before it split into the different carts to wait for.  Usagi, of course, went straight for the first cart, which had the longest line. Apparently, everyone wanted to ride up front.

He couldn’t help but notice her switching her weight between her feet, her shoes already getting the best of her.  “You know, we could just get in one of the shorter lines.”

She looked at him incredulously, “What?  We have to ride in the front, it’s the best!”

He just shrugged his shoulders, “If you say so.”

“Have you never rode a roller coaster before?”  As he shook his head ‘no’, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Then we absolutely have to ride in the front!”

He was starting to like this less and less.

After an eternity, it was finally their turn.  The bucket they got into was pretty small, forcing them to almost sit on top of one another.  But he didn’t have a complaint about that. Usagi pulled the harness above her down over her chest and he followed her movements, seeing that she then buckled the harness in between her thighs.  An action that forced her to pull her skirt up to her mid-thigh.

This didn’t bother him either till the coaster attendant, a young red-headed boy with freckles all over his face, came to check their work.  His hand lingered longer than he felt was necessary and when he looked up to him, the attendant cowered away quickly under his death glare.

Several moments later, a loud horn trumpeted their departure and those still waiting applauded them.  The people behind them gave out shouts of enthusiasm and squeals of excitement.

The coaster left the tunnel and the bright light of day blinded him.  They had been waiting so long, his eyes needed to readjust to the day.  He looked over at Usagi who was busying herself looking around as they rose higher and higher.  As the coaster neared its first peak, he could see out across the park, all the other rides and games, the gardens that the Tokyo Dome was famous for, it was a nice view.  But it didn’t last long.

“Here we go!”

Usagi shouted, looking over to him right before they took a dive, her face turning towards the empty air before them and he followed her movements.  His stomach seemed to be pressed up into his chest as they plummeted downward, only to be thrusted downwards again in the seconds it took for them to reach the bottom.

Usagi had her arms up in the air and was screaming happily as they were rolled around, the g-forces twisting his insides in uncomfortable positions.  His hands were gripping the hands on the harness when a small hand touched his. She was looking at him with concern but didn’t try to say anything, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear her over the roaring air inside their ears.  She kept her eyes on him, signaling him to follow her moves as she put both of her hands up in the air once again. He did as she asked, finding the sensation a bit more pleasurable. He looked back at her again, this time finding her eyes closed as she let the air whip across her beautiful face.  Her eyelids began to flutter open and he quickly looked ahead of himself before he was caught watching her with what he was sure was a goofy grin.

For how long they waited, it seemed a waste for how quickly the ride was over.  He stumbled slightly upon getting out, but not as badly as Usagi as she came launching into his arms.  He caught her easily, setting her upright quickly but finding it hard to let go of her waist. He was finding it harder and harder to let go of this girl.

 

bBd

 

She had been determined not to klutz out today, what with her pretty dress and nice shoes and all.  But the ever-shifting gravity of the coaster and now being on solid ground was too much for her already unstable equilibrium.  And of course, warm, strong arms caught her, putting her back on her feet and solid ground quickly. But then his hands lingered on her hips.

She swallowed nervously, trying her best to remove the lump in her throat as she prepared herself for his gaze.  It was like everything froze, why were they acting like this now? Was it the simple act of holding hands? Or that he had remembered her birthday?  How did he know her birthday anyway? She had been so happy at the time, having someone remember, that it didn’t occur to her to think it strange that he knew.

He was still looking at her with his hands on her hips, slowly coming closer.  “Mamoru….how did you know about my birthday?”

The small trance the two of them were in was shattered and he let her go, turning towards the exit.  “Uh...you told me.”

“I did?”

“Yeah..well… you told everyone.  Remember? You told the whole arcade.”

She had a vague recollection of excitedly telling a few people while at the arcade.  “Oh...yeah.”

“I guess, I just remembered from that.”  He shrugged as he made his way down the narrow hallway that was the way out.

There was no denying that Mamoru was a smart guy, which meant he had to have some serious skills in remembering details.  But to remember something like that? Was that just something smart people did? And if it was, then how come Ami forgot?

The sun was high now, heating up the pavement around them.  Families and groups were all around, all of them talking excitedly about being in the park on such a beautiful day.  It made her swell with pride a bit. After all, it was thanks to Sailor Moon and the Senshi that these families were able to feel so safe and have a good time.

The brooding man in front of her was looking around, taking in the sights as well.  Well, brooding wasn’t an accurate description of him today. He was….light and happy.  Maybe this is what he was like when he relaxed and had a good time. It was enough to make her want to make him that way all the time.   _What am I thinking!_

He turned around to catch her in her thoughts.  “What do you want to ride next?”

Popping her head up, she found him giving her a beautiful smile, one that she found contagious.  “Um...I’m not sure.”

Suddenly, she felt nervous.  Butterflies were swarming in her stomach and now it seemed way too hot out there.  She was sure there was sweat running down her back.

He scanned the area again, inspecting all the choices.  “How about that one?”

Pointing, she was that he was looking at a ride that looked like a huge pirate ship.  “Okay.”

The crowd in the park was thick and Mamoru grabbed her hand once again, to keep them from getting separated surly.  The line for the ride wasn’t as bad as it had been for the coaster, but it was still pretty long. Mamoru held tight to her hand, even after they had made it through the crowd and safety to the line together.  His hand was bigger than hers yet his fingers laced through hers without difficulty. The skin on his hands was surprisingly soft, the only other male hand she had ever held was her father’s and his hand was coarse and rough.

She was looking at their hands together but she felt his eyes on hers.  Somehow she knew that when she looked up, she would find his eyes on her.  A fact that she found both comforting and disturbing. Looking up, she found him giving her a soft smile and he opened his mouth to say something, but she was pushed from behind, crashing into his chest.

“Oh, sorry!"

He gave a wave of understanding to the over-eager boy behind them before returning his attention back to her.  “You okay?”

It was a simple question, and yet it seemed to burn in her mind making it impossible for her to form the words to answer it.  They were still close, his free arm wrapped around her shoulders in a protective manner. A strange instinct for an enemy to have towards her.

His arm left her shoulders, bringing his fist over her head and gently knocking on her forehead as if it were a door.  “Earth to Odango?”

That snapped her out of it, “What!”

“I asked if you were okay?”

She pushed away from his embrace but his grasp on her hand kept her from going far.  “I’m fine!”

Trying to be upset and huffy in their current situation was proving to be difficult, but he laughed at her attempt just the same.  “You know, you should be more careful, making a face like that.”

Turning to face him fully, she did nothing to change the glare she had been giving him.  “And why is that Baka?”

He pulled on her hand, forcing her to come close to him again.  “Because it is just too adorable to ignore.”

 _What the hell?_  He was insanely close again, looking down at her with mischief in his eyes.  The jerk was picking on her again.

This time, she ripped her hand out of his.  “What is wrong with you pervert!”

She was going to push him away but he grabbed her hand instead and pulled her in even closer.  “Let’s not yell out such things in a place full of young families please.”

His face was a wash of amusement while hers was one of fury.  How dare he! What is his problem? He always had to pick on her!  Only now it had taking a turn and was more devious than it was before.  Now he was flirting with her, not being serious, embarrassing her more than he ever had before.

Just when she had made her mind up to leave him in that line alone, it moved, placing the two of them in a small row in the back of the “boat”, just enough room for the two of them.  His arm brushed up against hers and he made no attempts to move it. At least that was what she suspected.

Right before the ride started, he moved his arm, wrapping it behind her around her shoulders.  He leaned back into his seat as if he were at home in his recliner.

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t even look at her, just kept his cocky look on his face.  “I’m getting comfortable.”

She turned as much as she could to face him, “This isn’t a spa and you are just making me hot.”

He looked at her now, his mischievous grin returning.  “Oh am I now?”

She realized too late what she had said and her face flushed with anger and embarrassment.  “You know what I mean jerk!”

He was leaning towards her now as if to study her face more closely.  “Do I?”

The ride really picked up by then but they were too busy being in a staring match to really notice.  Her stomach flopped but she wasn’t if it was from the ride or him. Watching his face, she saw an ever-shifting range of emotions that continuously fluctuated on his face.  She was surprised, she had never really noticed just how handsome he was. _This is the worst time to think about such things!!!_ A new flush raged her face and she was forced to tear herself away from their little staring competition.  

The wind rushed around her ears, dulling the screams of joy slightly.  The view of the park was almost as good as when they were on the coaster, and she did her best to try to enjoy the ride.  But her racing heart made it impossible.

At least this time when they exited the ride, she was more graceful.  Not that is would have mattered with Mamoru behind her as they left. The crowd was thick once again and she felt his hand gently touch the small of her back as if to comfort her in knowing he was still there.  

A small group of tweens (12 and 13 years old) turned to look at the two of them, giggling and whispering to one another after turning back around.  It was obvious they thought Mamoru was hot. She peeked over her shoulder to see if he was glowing but was surprised to find his eyes on her. She let out a squeak and quickly turned back towards the front.  It was then that she felt his knuckles brush against her spine through the fabric of her dress, sending a shiver up her spine.

They made it out in one piece and didn’t stop till they came to a small clearing in the ever-moving throng of park guest.  She felt oddly out of breath, the onslaught of emotions making it feel as if she was running a marathon. She took a deep breath, trying her best to steady herself.

Opening her mouth, she was going to ask him what he wanted to do now, but she found that he was not looking at her.  He was looking off into the distance towards the Fun House.

“Do you want to go there next?”

He glanced over at her but then turned his attention back towards the attraction.  “I’m..not sure yet.”

That was when she felt it, a ripple through her senses like a chill in the air.  A scream somehow managed to reach over the crowd and it soon turned to several screams.  All of them seeming to come from the Fun House. Her blood ran cold as the familiar pull came over her.  The crowd began to shift uneasy and the slow movement towards them began to pick up like a wave on the ocean.  Fast paced walk at first but quickly turning into fear filled panic.

Mamoru pulled her into him and to the side, away from the rushing wave.  He put her back up against a building and stood over her, his arms bracing on the wall on either side of her while his eyes watched the scene behind them.  She had to get away from him but at the time she was finding it impossible to leave him.

The crowd thinned and slowed, leaving a few who were crazy enough to stick around.  Probably hoping to catch a glimpse at the Sailor Guardians.

Soon, Mamoru grabbed her by her arms and pushed her into a small alley between what must have been the restrooms and the help desk.  “Stay here.”

Before he could disappear, she managed to get a hold of his arm.  “Where are you going?!”

He looked back at her with a small smile.  “I’m going to make sure no one is hurt.”

He pulled his arm from her and disappeared before she could say another word.  But it didn’t matter, she was alone now and could use Sailor Moon to find and protect him.  Along with everyone else of course.

 

bBd

 

It wasn’t long after he left Usagi that he felt the pull Sailor Moon’s transformation.  He didn’t like leaving Usagi in the first place but he couldn’t just sit around doing nothing while people were in danger.  And it had to be serious if Sailor Moon was on the scene.

He was looking for a place to hide to transform when he saw her, Sailor Moon bounding off into danger.  She stopped, spotting him and gave him a strange look.

“You shouldn’t be here.  It’s dangerous.”

Was Sailor Moon telling him to leave?  He had never talked to her in this form before, it felt a bit strange.

“I could say the same to you.”

Her face twisted in confusion, an endearing quality of hers.  “Civilians shouldn’t be here. Go and hide somewhere till it’s safe.”

She jumped away, entering the Fun House in seconds.  He would happily take her advice, he would hide somewhere safe...till he stopped being a civilian.

And of course, it was the usual Fun House set up, a maze of mirrors at the entrance.  Rose at the ready, he made his way through the eery maze. The air was still, causing his “spidey” sense to go into overload.  When he ran into his third dead in, he was way past pissed.

He jumped up, balancing on the top edge of the line of mirrors.  It made it much easier to spot the pair of blonde buns, bouncing around just as lost as he was.  Leaping from mirror to mirror, he landed next to the heroine in no time, who in turn sent a foot his way not realizing who he was till it was too late.

He caught her foot with ease, a blush creeping up her face.  “You should be more careful Sailor Moon, the next person might not be so inclined to give this back.”

He released her foot, allowing it to return to her as promised while she continued to blush.

“I have no idea where the youma is.  Did you see anything up there?”

He had only seen her, but that was due in large part to him not thinking to look for anything else.  “No, but it would be much easier if we both went that way.”

With ease, he leapt back up over the maze and held a hand out to her to help her up.  Surprisingly, she did not take it, opting to get up by herself.

They tiptoed across the maze, making it out to the next section, a large ball pit.

Standing at the edge, they looked over the multi-colored, round plastic.  “I don’t like this.” She muttered, and for once he had to agree with her.

It felt a bit like diving into shark-infested waters.  Not liking their odds, he shot several roses into the pit, blindly.  He continued, not feeling satisfied, till a mound of balls exploded upwards from one of them.

The Yoma screamed out, jumping up from its hiding spot to reveal that the rose had stuck deep into its bicep.  It pulled it out, retching it away and back towards the two of them but it fell flat of hitting either of them.  He took a second to take in the creature’s appearance. Multi-colored like the balls, it reminded him a bit of a clown with its white and red face and round belly.  Its big feet worked like snowshoes on top of the balls, allowing it to walk across them as if they were solid. It raised a hand, a few balls coming to float around him.

He sank down into a fight stance but a laugh broke him from his concentration, forcing him to look over at the blonde superhero who was having a fit next to him.  “A CLOWN, seriously? What will the Negaverse think of next?!!”

She was practically rolling on the floor and all he could do was stare at her.  Had she lost her mind?

“Sailor Moon, get yourself together!"

She looked over at him with tears in her beautiful eyes.  “Oh I’m together Tuxedo Kamen, have no doubt in that.”

The Yoma raged before them, “Piero Piero will make this your last laugh!”

Her attention returned to the beast.  “Aren’t you supposed to enjoy making people laugh?”

Piero Piero gave her a look that should have set her on fire before releasing his attack balls at them.  He had no idea what they would do to the prone heroine, but he didn’t want to find out. He quickly encased them both in his cape, the attack bouncing harmlessly off of it.  He took a moment to savor the feeling of this girl in his arms, feeling conflicted by his emotions that he seemed to share for two women. But he pulled away quickly, there wasn’t time for that now.  

He threw a barrage of roses at the creature, sinking in all over its body.  It fell into the balls in pain.

“Now Sailor Moon!”

In no time she had her tiara charged and flying at Piero Piero, the screams of its demise echoing off the mirrors behind them.  One after another, heads broke out of the ball pit, the victims of the Yoma getting their energy returned to them were escaping the trap.

Sailor Moon was already starting to edge away from him.  “Well...I’ve got to go!”

“What’s the rush, Sailor Moon?”

She was never one to rush off, in fact, she usually did all she could to keep him there.  “I’m..needed….elsewhere.”

She sped off and he had to quickly squash the jealousy that threatened to burn in his throat.  Shaking his head of any thoughts of her, he had to get back to Usagi. The thought of her made his heart race and any thoughts of the Lunar Sailor float out of his mind.  What was wrong with him? He went from not liking any girls at all to liking two at once?! He never thought of himself as that kind of a guy but now he was starting to worry that he might be.

He rushed to where he left her, finding the alley empty.  Fear raced through him, spinning around looking furiously for her.  The fear dissolved quickly when he spotted her running up to him, stopping momentarily at the sight of him.  She jogged over to him, confusion covering her face as he felt anger creep into him.

“Tuxedo Kamen?  What are you still doing here?”

He arched an eyebrow at her, “What are you doing running around where it is dangerous?  Aren’t you supposed to be hiding?”

She looked shocked and he realized his slip up, he didn’t tell her to hide, Mamoru did.  Still, it wasn’t unreasonable for a “hero” to be concerned for her safety.

“I mean, it’s dangerous for a young lady such as yourself…”

She put her hands upon her hips.  “This ‘young lady’ can take care of herself.”

So stubborn and proud, he almost believed her.  He couldn’t get over how adorable she looked, her arms crossed over her chest, standing still and refusing to look away from his glare.  He should just leave, go off and change back into Mamoru so he could find her again. But he found it impossible to leave her, just like Sailor Moon, he was drawn to her and he knew it.

His eyes landed on her lips, pink and pouting.   _Bad idea Mamoru._  But, didn’t Usagi had a crush of Tuxedo Kamen?  Right now it didn’t seem like it, she wasn’t gushing over him like she usually did, but she was also frozen.  He could see her chest rise and fall, her nervousness making her almost breathless. He could relate.

He took a step forward, testing the waters, and when she didn’t move away from him, he continued his advance.

“You’re telling me, a beautiful girl like you can take on a monster?”

Her cheeks flushed, “I am full of surprises.”

He couldn’t help but laugh.  “I’m sure you are…” he continued getting closer to her and she let him, “For example, what are you doing here alone?”

“I’m here with a friend…” her shock wore off a little as she mentioned, unknowingly, him.

“Some friend, they left you here all alone to….”

“He didn’t just leave me, he went to help the others escape!”

She was protecting him, protecting Mamoru.  Did she really feel that close to him?

Now he stood directly in front of her, inches from touching her.  “Well, he should have been more concerned with you.”

“Why?  I’m not more important.”

“Aren’t you?”

Confusion struck her beautiful features but then it turned to anger.  “You don’t even know me, or him. How dare you judge.”

He put up his hands in defense, brushing her skin as he did.  “You’re right, I’m sorry. It sounds like he is a stand-up guy…”

  
“He is!”

Was she angry because he was picking on her or because he had insulted his alter ego?  He lowered his hands, placing them on her shoulders, unable to control himself any longer with her adorable anger.

“Forgive me then.”

He leaned over, placing a kiss on her lips.  She pulled in a quick breath in surprise, remaining completely still under his mouth.  It was a chaste kiss, but nonetheless, it opened up a dam within him of all the emotion he had been holding back all that time.

More than anything, he wanted to deepen the kiss and let it last till nightfall.  But no way he was going to do that, not now and not as Tuxedo Kamen.

Pulling back, it looked as if her face might melt off it was so flushed.  Her emotions mixed in her eyes and it looked as if she was struggling to decide, either she was going to slap him or pull him in for another kiss.  Instead, she stood motionless, stewing in her indecision.

_It might be best to make your exit before she makes her decision._

He lept away, quickly finding a place to change before making his way back to her once more.

 

bBd

 

What the HELL? What was that?  Tuxedo Kamen just kissed her!!!  Did he even know her? He acted as he did, but how could he possibly know her.  He didn’t…..know her identity did he? Why else would he have just kissed her out of the blue, her a complete stranger?  Unless he knew her in his alter ego’s world.

So that means either, Tuxedo Kamen knows her true identity which means the Scouts and Luna are going to KILL her or they know each other outside of their transformations.  If the latter is true, who does she know well enough that they would kiss her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet pounding the pavement and out of instinct, she went into defense mode.  Her muscles tensed as she spun around, relaxing immediately at the sight of Mamoru running towards her.

“You came back?”

He looked confused, “Of course I did.  Do you think I would leave you here?”

She shrugged, trying to rid herself of the guilt that was digging into her stomach.  “I didn’t know if you would be able to really.”

Why did she feel guilty?  The longer he looked at her with concern in his eyes the worse it got.  It was more than just her accusing him of leaving her. Could it be she felt guilty for kissing Tuxedo Kamen?  Her lips still burned from his touch and she felt as if anyone could see that she had kissed someone.

But Mamoru was barely a friend.  In fact, if it hadn’t been for the time they spent together today, she wouldn’t even consider him as anything else than a bully.   _That’s not true and you know it._

He was looking her over, checking to make sure she wasn’t hurt, when their location must have hit him.  “Why are you out here? Didn’t I tell you to hide?”

A bit shocked at his sudden switch to anger, she stumbled with her words.  “I was...I did...I came out when it got quiet...and then Tuxedo Kamen showed up….”

“Really?  You saw Tuxedo Kamen?”

Guilt twisted in her stomach again.  “Yeah, I did.”

Mamoru gave a small smile, almost like he could see her discomfort.  “Did he say or do anything?”

She didn’t know what to say.  “Uh yeah, he got on to me for being alone….and then…”

“And then what?”

“...He left…”

He examined her, eyeing her closely as if to see through her words.  “Well….I guess that was a nice treat for your birthday huh? Meeting your celebrity crush and getting to speak with him?”

“..Yeah..”

But it didn’t feel like a treat, it felt like a lie.  As if she had betrayed Mamoru somehow, but that didn’t make sense either.  Ug, she was getting a headache.

People were starting to filter back in, a few paramedics heading to the victims that were now staggering out of the funhouse.  Rides started up again, which she thought was strange, given the danger that had been present less than 10 minutes ago. But that was life, and this place needed to make money.

“Are you okay?”

She must have been staring off into space with a weird look on her face.  She didn’t even notice Mamoru staring at her, now inches away from her watching her face.  He looked like he was straining over something. Maybe he had hit his ‘Usagi’ limit for the day.  

Or maybe he just saw something even she didn’t realize.

Her knees buckled and arms came crashing around her, grabbing her up before she hit the ground.  Her vision blurred as everything started to swirl together in an almost pretty way. She was seconds from blacking out but Mamoru’s grasp kept her in this world somehow.

“Usagi?!”

She could taste the concern in his voice and looking up at his face, she found herself feeling nostalgic.  Which did not make sense. He looked so beautiful though. Maybe it was her head spinning or the lack of feeling in her legs but all the sudden, she could think of no other place she wanted to be than in his arms at that moment.  

But there were more pressing matters to attend to.  “Mamoru...I’m hungry…”

He chuckled, still concerned but a bit relieved, he picked her up and carried her towards the food stands and she hoped the workers were still there.

She hadn’t eaten all day.  Add in the fact that she had used a ton of energy being Sailor Moon and she was lucky she didn’t completely pass out.  Her birthday could not end with her in the hospital.

Mamoru left her to sit at a picnic table in the designated eating area for the parked food trucks.  There was a wide selection but at this point, she really didn’t care what it was as long as it was food.

He came back with a tray filled with food.  Takoyaki, Yakitori, Yakisoba, and it all looked amazing.  The last thing he placed in front of her though, was a plate of Dango.  His proud smile almost split his face and she couldn’t help but laugh.

 

bBd

 

Usagi looked a lot better after getting some food in her.  He was pretty sure that she was still hungry though, he had seen her eat one too many times to know that what she had just eaten was not enough.  But it seemed like she was trying to reserve herself for some strange reason. Although he didn’t see a reason for it, after all he had already seen her eat so many times.

The park was starting to fill up again but it wasn’t nearly as crowded as it had been.  They were just leaving the food area when something caught his eye, causing him to leave her side for a moment that she seemed not to notice.  He returned quickly with a surprise for her that she jumped on with no reservations.

He held out a large cone of chocolate ice cream to her and whatever reserves she had soon melted away faster than the ice cream.

She took it from him, licking it happily.  Even with her ravenous affection towards it, she still managed to look adorable.  In fact, he became a bit concerned when he caught a few eyes watching her as she ate.  The way they were watching her showed that they had less than honorable ideas rolling around in their heads.  With a quick growl in their direction, they rapidly looked away, never to even think about her again.

There was one guy who was being persistent, watching her even after his threat.  Usagi was completely oblivious, licking away at her cone. The guy obviously had trouble seeing Mamoru as a threat, not thinking he had any say over the angel that stood before him eating.  An easy fix.

He reached over, clasping her hand that was wrapped around the cone and gently pulled in away from her mouth and towards him.  He leaned over a took a quick lick of the sweet concoction, earning a giggle out of the girl before him. It surprised both him and the guy who had stopped his approach towards them.  Clearly, the guy finally got the hint.

Mamoru had expected Usagi to freak out and have a fit for stealing some of her ice cream.  Which would in turn freak out the guy and scare him off. He hadn’t expected the sweet smile she gave him that took his breath away.  Apparently, Usagi did not mind sharing with him. That was new.

The sun would be setting soon, so the two of them decided to brave the never-ending line for the Ferris wheel.  It would be the last thing they rode for the day and by the looks of it, the sun will have fully set by the time they got their turn.

The guilt that was shining in Usagi’s eyes finally dimmed, as he assumed she was feeling guilty about being here with him instead of Tuxedo Kamen.  At least he had that going for him. It was interesting how the day had turned out, instead of their usual bickering, they were having a nice, quiet conversation. The kind of conversation you have when you are really starting to get to know someone.

“So you go to that private school right?  All boys? How is that?”

“Do you mean, what is it like to not have the opposite sex in my classes?”

She let out a small giggle, “I guess so.  Have you always gone to all boys schools?”

“No in Primary and Junior I went to mixed schools.  This is my first time in a school of all boys. I like it actually, fewer distractions and hormones to deal with.”

“And just what does that mean?”

He put up his hands in defense, “Sorry but it’s true.  Girls can be too much! And boys can be too much when they are around.”

“Really?  I never noticed anything.”

“You mean you have never had boys come up to you and bother you or ask you out?”

“Mamoru, the only boys who mess with me, are you.”

He was surprised, “How is that possible?”

“I guess not all of us can be as popular as you.”

He could tell this subject made her a bit sad.  “Well then the boys at your school are either stupid or scared,” she gave him a confused look, “Stupid not to see how beautiful you are or scared of it.”

She blushed deeply and began staring at her shoes,  “Why do you have to pick on me so much Mamoru baka.”

“Because I’m not stupid or scared.”

She looked up, her eyes finding his as if to see if he was picking on her again.  But he was serious and he truly hoped that she could see that. The air around them seemed to be sucked away and he felt himself moving towards her and her lips once again.

He was inches away and she turned her head upwards to hold his stare, giving him access to her lips as if to tell him she wanted him to kiss her.  But there was no other indication than that and he suddenly became unsure of himself. They were finally getting along, if he kissed her as Mamoru, would that shatter everything that they had built that day?

And would it be worth it?

Most of him said….yes.  Another kiss was definitely worth it and he could just start all over if he needed to.  Usagi was many things but she was always forgiving. It may take a while, but he would eventually get her to forgive him for stealing a kiss.

He took hold of her shoulders, leaning in to close the distance…

“You two, you’re up!”

They both jumped as the ride operator called out to the two of them.  Mamoru looked over at the burly man who had a cigarette hanging from his lips.  The guy clearly did not want to be there, maybe it was all the happy couples and families.  He probably had someone at home waiting for him.

The red bubble that was to be their carriage slowed and stopped at the platform and the surly man opened it for them.  The guy at least was nice to Usagi, helping her in by lending her his hand. He also didn’t look at her which made the gesture seem genuine.

The door was shut and locked behind them and they began the upward ascent.  The sun had almost set, just a sliver of light bathed the world below them, but the city was still ignited with lights from windows and cars.  Tokyo tower stood tall, twinkling like a sparkler in the distance. It was a beautiful sight, a perfect way to end the day.

Enclosed with metal and glass, only the muffled sounds of the park below them could reach them there.  The thumping of a bass buzzed on the glass as the loud music from the different rides touched their bubble when they dipped back down as they went around.

Usagi sat across from him, watching the world outside as it went up and down.  There was no telling how many times they would go around but as slow as they were going it wouldn’t be many.  She was leaning towards the window, one of her hands was pressed against the glass, holding her steady in her perch.  The fading light of the sun and the multicolored lights that surrounded them danced on her face as she looked serenely on.

The view was breathtaking, he had to admit that, but he still found himself watching her more than it.  Every time the wheel shuttered to a stop, letting people on and off, their knees brushed against one another and he found himself wishing he was wearing shorts.  

Luck was on their side as the ride came to another stop, this time putting them almost at the top.  Usagi gasped at the sight below them and he turned to see that the sun had finally set, leaving a blanket of stars above them and the twinkling lights of the city below.  It was like staring out on to a calm pool of water as it sat under the stars.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it Mamoru?”

She was looking over at him to make sure he was looking, but when she found him looking at her she froze again.  It was just like when he had approached her as Tuxedo Kamen. The only difference was, it was him Mamoru, not her crush.

He wanted to say something, anything, but no words would come to him, they just continued to stare at one another.  Neither one of them spoke or moved. The cart had been still for a while, longer than any of the other stops, but neither of them seemed to notice or care.

This time, it was Usagi who moved first, coming closer to him as they sat inches apart.  He made his way towards her, planning on meeting her in the middle. He took her hand in his, pulling her a little to speed up their approach.  He could feel her breath on his lips and the memory of how soft her lips were played in his mind. It would appear, that he was going to get to kiss Usagi twice today.

 

bBd

 

Maybe it was the magic of the view or the fact that they hadn’t been at each other’s throats most of the day, or his eyes….his smell.  Usagi’s brain was starting to go to mush the closer they got to one another. She didn’t know when or how but she had started moving in closer to him and he had done the same.  She was fairly sure he had intended on kissing her earlier before they got on the ride. Now she was sure.

His hand took hers and she realized just how much she had missed having her hand in his.  Their lips were so close now, she could feel little electric shocks from the tiny grazes of their skin.  She thought she might faint again, Mamoru and Usagi were going to kiss, no one would believe it. It was so crazy, her brain was going into overload.  She even heard bells. _Wait a minute…._

“Mamoru...your phone is ringing…”

His eyes went wide, still so very close to her.  She wanted him to turn it off and finish what they started, no way in hell was she going to deal with a phone ringing during her kiss with Mamoru.   _My kiss with Mamoru…._  It was more exciting than kissing Tuxedo Kamen and she wasn’t sure why.  Maybe because Mamoru was real and Tuxedo Kamen was a fantasy, a faceless man in the dark.

Mamoru dug into his pocket, rapidly finding and pulling out the irritating contraption.  He silenced it without looking, cutting off whoever was calling him and returned to her side.  It appeared as though Mamoru had the same thoughts as she did.

But his phone started ringing again almost as soon as he had cut it off.  This time he looked at the name but still cut it off, aggravated. She didn’t want him to feel that way either, not while they were taking this step in their relationship.   _Relationship?  Since when do you have a relationship with anyone, especially Mamoru?_

The phone starting ringing again instantly and this time she was ready to grab it and fling it out into the abyss.  Mamoru hissed something under his breath and picked up his phone once more, this time answering it.

“What Motoki?!”  He got really quiet and looked over at her, “Yeah...she is with me.”

_What the hell?  Why was Motoki looking for her and why was he calling Mamoru to find her?!!_

“Oh...okay.  I understand.  We will be there soon.”

He hung up, never dropping his gaze from her.  “There’s uh...an emergency...at the arcade. Motoki needs our help.”

“Um..okay.”

“Sorry.  I hate that your birthday has to end with some grunt work.”

She shrugged, “It’s okay, I don’t mind.  Especially when it comes to helping a friend.”

“I know.  You are a good friend and person.”

Her heart was racing at his words.  It really hadn’t stopped since before they got on this ride.  She had always had a crush on Mamoru but what with him teasing her, she forced it to the back of her mind and heart for survival.  Feelings that she had denied for so long, she had believed the lie herself. But now that he was being so nice to her, it was hard to keep those feelings from shimming up to the surface.  It was hard to deny their existence now and she found it terrifying.

The ride came to a stop again, this time to let them off.  Mamoru took her hand, guiding her off, but then continued to hold her hand as they made their way out of the park and back towards the arcade.

 

bBd

 

It was 9:30 when the arcade finally came into view.  They had taken the train back to Juban and walked through the park again to the arcade.  Motoki was ready to kill him but it wasn’t like anyone had told him about their plans. He had no clue that they had planned a surprise party for Usagi.  Of course, now that he thought about it, it all made sense. Why no one remembered, the missing friends, the party decorations Motoki was getting out. It all added up.

Apparently, Motoki was supposed to keep an eye on Usagi when she showed up and somehow convince her to leave the arcade so the girls could sneak in and help decorate when the arcade closed.  That was an hour ago and Usagi hadn’t been answering her phone all day. With all the noise of the park, she probably didn’t hear it. Now all her friends and loved ones were waiting, not so patiently, for her arrival, which, he was now responsible for.

He stopped just before they would be in sight of those inside and turned to look at her one more time.  She gave him a confused look, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth opened just a little, looking just as beautiful as always.

He wanted to say something he just didn’t know what to say really.  The silence stretched out between them and he felt her gently squeeze his hand.

“Thank you..so much..for today.  I had a really good time. It was a perfect birthday really.  Even with the bad start. You made it a great day, really.”

He squeezed her hand back.  “You’re welcome...anytime Usagi.”

Her smile melted, leaving a surprised look on her face.  He just chuckled, releasing her hand after pulling her towards the arcade.  He stepped behind her, pushing her forward as she continued to gape at his words.

No lights were on inside but the doors still opened.  “Mamoru, it looks like the place is closed. Where is Moto…”

The lights snapped on, revealing the place to be filled with people.  Balloons covered the ceiling with streamers wrapped around the top of the windows and game systems.  The counter was covered with food, meant to be a buffet and some of the games had been moved out of the way to make a kind of dance floor.  A karaoke machine sat at the front, it even had a DJ beside it, and with the ‘surprise’ part over, people were lining up to put their name on the list to sing.

An older couple made it to them first, before he could sneak away.  They both hugged Usagi tight and he guessed that they must be her parents.

“Sorry we deceived you, sweetheart,” her father said, looking over at him for the fifth time as he spoke, “but the girls swore us to secrecy.”

The woman grabbed up her hands, “I hope you can forgive us!  But don’t worry, I will still make you your birthday pancakes tomorrow,” now her mother was looking over at him, “Usagi, who is this handsome young man you are with?”

He tensed as her father zeroed in on him.  “Momma, Papa, this is Chiba, Mamoru. He is a friend of mine.  I was sad about being forgotten, so he took me out for the day.”

“Took you out….LIKE A DATE!!!???”  Her father was screaming, causing everyone near them to stop and stare.

Usagi shook her head at him, keeping her cool.  “No Papa, like a really good friend.”

Usagi glanced at him, trying to gauge his reaction to her title for him.  A friend was good...for now.

“Well Usagi, your father and I are going to head home now.  I packed you a bag so you could spend the night at Rei’s. Have a good time sweetheart and be careful.”

After a quick kiss on her cheeks, the couple moved around them and out the door, Usagi’s father stared him down the whole way and he was sure he saw her mom pull him out the rest of the way.

Her friends gathered around them next, once again stopping his escape.  “Usagi! Where have you been all day?!” Rei voice was graining, clearly frustrated that they hadn’t been able to find her all day.

“Jeez Rei take a chill pill would ya?  We just went to Tokyo Dome.”

They all looked a little surprised, Makoto pointed at both of them.  “You guys...went together?”

Usagi glanced back at him again, making sure it wasn’t a secret.  “Yeah. Mamoru was nice enough to save me from wallowing all day. I thought you guys forgot remember?”

Ami stepped forward and gave him a small bow.  “Thank you so much, Mamoru, for taking care of Usagi today.”

“It was no problem, really.  I had a good time.”

He glanced over at Usagi who blushed and smiled back at him.  He took a small step back and opened his mouth to say his goodbyes, but Usagi stopped him, placing a hand on his arm as if to read his mind.

“Stay.”

The girls stared at the two of them, obviously confused.  He had just spent all day at a park, the last thing he wanted to do was spend his evening surrounded by loud and crazy partiers.  But how could he refuse the look Usagi was giving him.

“Okay.”

The girls pulled her away and deep into the crowd, he quickly lost sight of her.  He slipped away to a booth, sitting on the edge of the table as he was unable to sit on his usual stool.  The music started thumping through the room, popular pop songs. Every now and then it would switch to one of the guest singing karaoke, taking turns between dance music and some kid singing off key.  His already tired nerves were not going to make it much longer.

A few girls approached him to dance, even though he was properly giving off his ‘stay away’ vibe.  He brushed them off quickly and gently. Finally, Motoki found him and walked over.

“You know you almost blew the whole thing.”

He growled back at his friend, “It’s not like I knew anything about this party.”

Motoki just laughed, “Sorry about that but I didn’t think you would want to come anyways since you hate parties anyways,” he gave him a look that told him it was all about to start, “so why are you here Mamoru?”

He felt like slapping his cheeky grin off his face.  “Odango asked me to stay.”

“So?  Plenty of girls have asked you to parties and you still said no.”

The look on Motoki’s face was one that said he knew the answer to his question already but just wanted to bug him.  “It’s her birthday, I can’t say no.”

“From what I understand, you have already done more than enough for her birthday today.”

He glared at him but Motoki just laughed and slapped him on the back.  “Well, at least you got her here and kept her distracted while we set up.  So thanks, man…”

“Excuse me.”

They both turned to find Usagi standing behind Motoki.  She was looking a bit shy with a blush on her cheeks and twisting her fingers in her hand.  Motoki turned back him, giving him a smirk before disappearing somewhere, he didn’t really pay attention.  He was too busy watching the angel before him. She moved closer, taking Motoki’s spot in front of him but coming closer so that her legs were barely touching his.  He stayed still not wanting to scare either of them out of this moment.

“So is this why you took me out today?”

Her question shook him out of his revelry, “Huh?”

“Were you just keeping me distracted till tonight?”

He looked at her face and her stance.  “You already know the answer to that don’t you?”

She smiled a little mischievously, “Yeah.  But I wanted to hear it from you.”

He laughed, “Why?”

Her little shoulders shrugged, “I just do.”

Reaching over, he took her hands into his, stopping her from wringing them over and over again.  “Usagi, I took you out today because I wanted to. No one told me anything about this party.”

She was blushing again and her crystal blue eyes looked deeply into his, “We’re friends right?”

He smiled, “If that’s what you want.  Then sure we are friends.”

“Usagi!”  They both let go of one another on reflex and found Makoto approaching quickly with a smirk on her face, “Come dance with us!”

Makoto reached over and took Usagi’s hand to pull her away.  Usagi gave him one last glance and a smile before being pulled to the dance floor.  He remained unmoving, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she danced with her friends.  Ami was nowhere to be seen, probably sitting somewhere with a book or talking with someone.

The song ended and a friend of theirs started singing away to some mournful song.  Not really party music but everyone was cheering her on. Especially Usagi and Makoto who seemed to know the girl personally.

The song soon ended and the girls went back to dancing.  Rei and Makoto surrounded Usagi protectively on the floor but some boys started to circle.  One, in particular, was very aggressive, making his way to Usagi while the others were swept away by other boys.  Usagi seemed to know the boy, giving him a smile and a hug upon seeing him. They continued to dance, keeping their distance from one another.  

Soon the boy leaned in and kissed her cheek.  Jealousy and anger raged within him and it was all he could do to stay put and not run over to the dance floor and mop it with the boy.  Usagi pulled away a bit, smiling and thanking the boy who just smiled in return. _I guess she likes this boy.  After all, you are just a friend remember?_

He had thought at the beginning of the day that gaining Usagi’s friendship would be enough.  But now he knew he had been fooling himself. He could never be just friends with Usagi.

The music changed to a slow song and the couple looked at one another, stilling standing apart from each other.  He took this as a good time to make his leave. He would do anything for Usagi, except watch her with someone else.  That was something he would never agree to.

He quickly pushed off the table he was still leaning against and made his way without a word from anyone to the door.  Motoki saw him as he hit the door and shouted something at him. But with the music and his heart beating in his ears, he never would have heard him.

 

bBd

 

She could feel his eyes on her as she danced with the girls on the floor.  Usagi tried to act normal, to not let him distract her but it was impossible.  She was finding it hard to really get into the music, afraid of making a fool of herself.   _Not that you haven’t done that a hundred times before!_

She really hated her inner voice sometimes.

The song faded out and Naru hopped up on the small stage with a mike.  She started singing a song that she wasn’t familiar with. It was a ballad, but Naru sounded pretty good.  Makoto started cat calling out encouragement to her and she joined in, starting to relax a bit.

Naru finished up beautifully and the music switched back over to dance music.  Rei and Makoto started up again, pulling her into their antics. She was just starting to relax and enjoy the flow of music as it made her body pull instinctively when some of the boys from their school started crowding them.  One of them was Ittou, who Makoto pulled herself towards to dance with. She didn’t recognize the one that pulled Rei away but she didn’t seem to mind. The one that came for her, she did know though.

“Ryusei!  I didn’t know you were here!”

He gave her his ‘cool’ smile and shrugged like it was no big deal.  “Yeah well, I couldn’t miss Tsukino’s birthday party.”

Ryusei was just a little taller than her and toned from being the school’s star baseball player.  His blonde hair swept over one of his eyes and his tanned skin made all the girls swoon over him. Normally, Ryusei being at her party would have thrilled her beyond belief, he was one of the more popular guys at her school.  But even with him dancing with her, all she could feel was nervous, knowing that Mamoru was still watching.

“So, cool party.”

“Thanks.  But Ami, Rei, and Makoto are the ones who put it together.  Oh, and my parents.”

“You have really cool parents then.”

“Yeah, they are really nice.  They spoil me.”

They both laughed but hers was forced and it felt uncomfortable.  Not like it felt with Mamoru, even arguing with him felt more natural than this.

They were still dancing but with a few inches between them thankfully.  She didn’t know what she would do if he got any closer or pulled her into him.  Probably make a scene that she would hear all over school when it was back in session.  

She found herself hoping the song would end soon even though all the girls around her looked on with jealousy.  Distracted, she didn’t notice him get closer until she felt his lips on her cheek. She turned back at him, taking her eyes off the crowd, seeing the jealousy turn to anger quickly.  She felt frozen as he looked at her with a cocky smile on his face.

“Happy birthday Usagi-chan.”

The song ended, changing to a slow song.  But she was finding it impossible to move.  She felt like she wanted to cry, knowing that Mamoru had seen that made her stomach twist painfully.

Light flashed in her eyes, reflecting off the sliding front door.  Bringing her attention to the figure disappearing through them into the night.

Watching him leave broke her out of her ice, able to move again she moved around Ryusei to chase after Mamoru.  A hand grabbed her arm and she spun around to find Ryusei stopping her escape. Anger took over, causing her to rip her arm out of his hold and her hand flying to his face.  She didn’t know why Ryusei had done it, maybe it was to get a rise out of another girl at the party. All she knew was that he had hurt Mamoru, had forced her to hurt Mamoru and that was unforgivable at this moment.

She stomped away unimpeded this time, making it out the door into the night just in time to see Mamoru turn the corner out of sight.

 

bBd

 

Feeling the cool night air on his face didn’t make him feel better like he hoped.  She had said that no boys had ever approached her, but he was a fool to think that was true.  Whether she knew it or not Usagi was sure to have many admirers. Someone that beautiful inside and out, there was no way she didn’t.

He was angry.  But not at Usagi, not even at the boy who had kissed her, he was angry at himself for thinking he had a chance.  He had gotten his hopes up and he only had himself to blame.

The streets were almost empty, only a few people walking around at this time of night.  The street lamps buzzed above him and the soft murmurs of couples drifted away as he made his way alone in the night.

He was so deep in thought, watching the city around him, that he didn’t even notice that he had stopped being alone.

“Leaving so soon?”

He stopped, her heavy breathing told him immediately that she had chased him down.  Probably feeling guilty for shunning him at the party. When he turned to face her, his heart stopped.  Her hair was a little wild and her cheeks were delicately flushed. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, letting her breath rush in and out.  She looked at him, waiting for his response.

“Uh yeah well, it’s been a long day.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for Odango?”

She took a step closer to him, “I didn’t mean to let him kiss me.”

He suddenly felt foolish, getting worked up over a peck on the cheek.  “It’s okay Odango, you don’t have to apologize to me.”

Her face crumpled a little, “I don’t.”

Seeing her face like that tore at him inwardly.  “I mean..it was just a peck on the cheek…”

“Still...I feel like I should apologize.”

He could feel her desperation in her voice, she really wanted him to forgive her.  He laughed, taking a step closer to her so that they were now only a few inches apart.  She softened a bit, either from relief that he wasn’t angry or because he was once again close to her.  He felt himself being pulled to her like a magnet, something he was used to but for some reason, he was finding it hard to resist like he usually did.

A strand of hair had freed itself and was dancing across her face in the breeze.  His hand took control of itself, brushing the hair behind her ear. He felt her shudder, but she didn’t move away from him, giving him back his confidence.

He let his hand linger on her skin and her blush deepened at the gesture.  “After all, Usagi, we are friends right?”

She managed a small nod, not breaking her eye contact with him or placing any distance between them.  It was now that he was close that he could see the tears the hung in her eyes. Threatening to fall and it looked as if a few might have fallen already.

Instantly, he placed both hands on the side of her face, brushing the remaining tears away with his thumbs.  “There is no crying on your birthday, Usagi.”

She leaned into his touch, “It’s past midnight.  My birthday is over.”

The way she said it, it was like she was expecting him to disappear or for everything to go back to the way they were.  But there was no way things could go back to the way they use to be.

“Well then, I still never want Usagi to cry.”

“Why?”  Her question came out as a whisper, but he still heard it loud and clear.  And he could think of only one way to answer her.

Finally closing the distance, he captured her lips with his.  Her lips were just as soft as they had been earlier that day only this time was different.  Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling them into a deeper kiss. His hands left her face and wrapped around her waist, pulling her up off the ground so he no longer had to stoop over for her mouth.  Her small frame pressed against his, fitting like a puzzle piece that had long ago been lost. He could feel her heart beating just as wildly as his, only causing him to hold her tighter and kiss her harder.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, time was irrelevant.  They just held one another and kissed under the moonlight.

The End

  
  



End file.
